The Voice In My Head
by Emmy-Herondale
Summary: Clary and jace have been talking to each other for as long as they can remember, the only thing is they have never met. What will happen when fate brings them together? i suck at summaries please give it a chance. OOC AU jacexclary izzyxsimon alecxmagnus...rated T just to be safe
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, This is my very first fanfic. The first chapter is just an introduction. I am writing this for myself so please do not leave any hate I know I am not the best writer. But if you feel so inclined I wouldn't mind if you left me reviews and tips in the comments**** ( to make this story easier to read I will use '.' When jace and clary are talking inside each others heads and "." When things are being said out loud)**

it is said that when god created the human race he built them with 4 arms 4 legs and 2 heads, although he only gave them one heart and one brain. He then desided to split each person in half so they could forever search for their sole mate, theire other half.

Prologue

I remember the first time i heard it, I was 6 years old sitting on the backyard swing set. At the time my only thought was of how i felt like i was flying, as i went higher and higher i heard the voice, the one in the back of my head. ' you need to slow down, you will fall' was the last thing i heard before i crashed to the ground.

It Was my first day of the second grade, I was new to the school and I had no friends. The teacher had placed me beside a little boy with a face he hadn't really grown into, he looked sort of like a rat. I remember introducing myself. He was shy but I eventually broke his shell and he told me his name was simon.

My name is Clarissa fray (you can call me clary), I am 16 years old, and have only ever had 2 friends. (one of them being the voice inside my head) Oh! Did I forget to mention I believe the voice inside your head, that one that always is there for you and tells you when things wont turn out right, is your one true sole mate. I guess you could say I believe in true love. You just have to find him first.

…

I remember the first time I felt the urge to talk to her, I was 8 years old. I knew something was wrong, I don't know how I knew it I just knew. I also knew I had to help her. The next thing I knew I heard a scream and it all went black.

On my 10th birthday I was adopted by the lightwoods. I was unsure of them at first but clary assured me it would all be we grew up I became closer and closer to the lightwood children, Izzy and Alec. Now it feels like we are a real family again… I mean after what happened with my parents and all.

My name is Jonathan Christopher Wayland, but most people call me Jace. I am 18 years old and am stunningly attractive. I live with the lightwood family. Oh! Did I forget to mention that I believe the voice inside your head is your other half, that one person on the planet you were meant to marry? Yeah well I believe in all that lovey dovey crap… I just haven't told anyone. After all I am my schools biggest player.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1(Clary)

I woke up as always, To Jace's charming voice singing in my head. 'Get up claryyyy, Get upp. I swear if you could you would sleep for the rest of your life'

'Go away Jace, I just want to sleep'

'You have to get up its your first day of grade 11 and my first day of university' Jace said ending our conversation.

Jace and I have never told each other where we live. We want to see if one-day fait will bring us together. Although with this being said, I believe Jace lives in a different time zone because he is always awake so freaking early!

…..

As I walked to school I stopped outside Simons house to pick him up, as I always do. He seemed more excited for this year then I did, all I really wanted was to graduate and head out to university.

"Clary, Earth to Clary" Simon yelled for the tenth time

"Sorry Si, I was just daydreaming again"

"geeze you do that a lot" was the last thing I heard before I went back to my conversation with Jace.

We had been talking for hours about new events in our lives, even though there weren't very many as we talk 24/7. He told me how his siblings were transferring to a new school, and all about the programs he was taking in university. When I arrived at school I said goodbye to Jace and headed to my first class.

Homeroom was the same as usual. The only difference is we have a new student in my grade, her name is Isabelle. assigned Simon and I to show her around.

By the end of the day Izzy, she told me she really didn't like being called Isabelle, and I had become friends and scheduled to hang out on Friday at her house. Simon was jealous but he knows I don't have any girl friends so he will have to get over it.

When I arrived at my house I was greeted by the pleasant voice of my best friend and the boy I love( he doesn't know the second part yet).

'how was your first day of grade 11?' he asked

I replied telling him about my new friend and he was happy to hear that I was branching off from Simon. Although I didn't tell him any names because it might just complicate things.

The only person in my life he knows by name is Simon

And for me in his, Alec.

We have only ever shared the names of our 'real life' best friends.

I was still talking to Jace later that night while I ate dinner with my family. Mom always says that I zone out too much and I need to pay more attention. What she doesn't know, no one knows, is that I am in a constant conversation with my best friend.

'Ew Jace, we are having spinach again' I said trying to keep out conversation going

'awe, is clare-bear afraid of a little vegetables?' he taunted

'shut up' I yelled in my head!

'you know you can't resist my charm' was his comeback, now that I think of it I think that is his only comeback…

'come on Jace I don't even have any idea what you look like'

he replied by promising me he would explain what he looks like later that night but he had to go work out with alec in their home gym. I'm guessing they have a big house

….

It was finally what I had been looking forward too. Jace was going to tell me what he looked like. I was already in love with his personality but if I knew what he looked like it might make me love him more..

'ok Jace im ready' I declared

'my hair is green, my eyes are red and I have a long tail' he spat out really fast.

'COME ON JACE, be serious. Maybe we have seen each other before, this could be really important'

'fine' he said defeated 'I have golden blond hair, and golden eyes' I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not 'my smile is the most charming thing you would ever see and I have a VERY toned body' there he is, I thought to myself, his witty vain personality shines through.

'okay its your turn clary' he pleaded. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. I am not that pretty girl that everyone knows.

'I have the most annoying carrot red hair' I started. He made a noise as if he didn't believe me

'my eyes are green…like spinach and my skin is pale like a ghost' I knew I was putting myself down, but I was insecure I couldn't help it.

'come on clare-bear don't put yourself down like that your beautiful' he declared

'fine goodnight ' I stated a little annoyed

'goodnight, I love you' he ended our conversation

I spent my time falling asleep picturing my perfect golden angel, hoping he lived close to me so we could one day meet.

**So I know this didn't end in a cliffy **** I am just trying to get my story started. I am hoping it will be going well by chapter 3**

**Review and comment **

**-Emma**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is a short chapter just getting my into the story, I will be alternating P.O.V. there will be Izzy's pov too just not till later on in the story. Also im not sure how much Simon will be in this because it is mostly about clary and Jace.**

Chapter 2 (Jace)

I woke up early this morning as usual, I couldn't wait to talk to clary. She doesn't know it but I believe that we are sole mates, I love her so much. As soon as I saw the clock switch to 7:00 I said hello and as usual she told me to go away. I decided it was just best to let her sleep, I mean who wants a grumpy girl in their head all day.

When I arrived at The Institute (my new university) it was Gorgeous. I know stunningly attractive people like me wouldn't normally use that word, but what can I say it really was a sight to be seen. There were vines growing up the tall castle like building leaving me wondering what it once might have been.

As I walked up the steps I met Alec at the top fawning over some girl who was talking to a very sparkly man with cat like eyes. I couldn't get Alec to talk to me so I decided it was bet to just talk to clary.

'How's your first day of grade 11 going' I said trying to start up a conversation

she replied within seconds but it wasn't exactly the response I was looking for!

'What is the square root of 145'

"come on Clare-bear you expect me to help you cheat in calculus on the first day' replied, smiling my cocky grin even though I knew she couldn't see it.

'ugh Jace Just help me you know I suck at calculus'

After helping clary with her math I returned to my conversation with Alec, although I couldn't get Clary out of my mind. I just wanted to talk to her so badly.

At the time clary had told me many years ago that she would be home from school, I talked to her again. She told me about the new girl at her high school in grade 11, and I thought coincidentally about Izzy who had just started her grade 11 year at Alicante High, A new school for her too.

Later that night Izzy told me she would be having a new friend from school come over. She told me she had nicknamed her Claire because her full name was too much of a hassle. I didn't think too much of it, and went up stairs to get ready for bed.

Right before bed I said goodnight to clary. I had decided earlier today that I was going to tell her how I feel about her, and I would need some sleep if that were going to happen. I hope this goes well.

**Sorry this is a short and quick chapter, I am just trying to get into the story. I have an idea of where its headed but that could change at any moment.**

**Should clary and Jace meet in the next chapters? I can't decide if they should meet yet**

**-Emma**


	4. Chapter 3

**Before we start I just wanted to mention that I know I have updated a lot today but I am just trying to get this going, after a few days my updates may not come as frequently. **

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARECTORS BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL CASSIE CLARE**

Chapter 3 (clary)

Yet again I woke up to Jace's lovely morning call although I noticed something strange in his voice today.

'Hey Clare-bear wake up'

'What do you want Jace' I replied in my groggy morning voice

'Listen..so…I have something I decided I should tell you' he barley spat out

'just get it over with, god I hope your not messing with me, this seems serious'

'Fine well um clary…I have been meaning to tell you for awhile now' god Jace was having issues spitting this one out

'clary I…..I LOVE YOU… god please say something back' I was shocked

'clary come on don't ignore me… fuck. I knew I shouldn't have told you'

'Jace listen I'm right here, god imp glad you said that, I feel the same way'

'You do?' he replied 'I mean, YOU DO! This is great, clary will you be my girlfriend'

I responded by telling him I needed to think about it because of course this would be a harder relationship then normal long distance ones. I decided to ask Izzy about it at her house tonight after school.

…

School went by fast, All I could think about was Jace, the boy who I had known forever as a player, asking me out and declaring his love.

At lunch I ate with Simon and Izzy, who had been getting along quite good recently, I wonder if they have 'a thing' going on.

When the day was over I met Izzy at her car, we drove silently to her house because I didn't think it was a good time to talk about Jace, who I had been beginning to miss as we hadn't talked to each other all day.

We arrived at Izzy's no more then 10 minutes later, we walked in the door and I was instantly greeted by Izzy brother, he introduced himself as alexander and before he could say anymore I was rushed up to Izzy room for the girl talk I had promised her at lunch.

when we finally got up the stairs to her room I sat on her bed and she lay down beside me.

"spill it" Izzy teased

I didn't know how to reply. Should I tell her about the voices in my head or should I make up a somewhat believable story? I chose the latter because I decided it would make me sound less crazy.

"so there is this guy" before I could say anything else Izzy was squealing.

I could have sworn I also heard a creak outside her door, but I decided it was nothing and brushed it of as her old house.

"iz just let my continue" I yelled over her squealing "I have known him my whole life and this morning he asked me out the only problem is it is long distance, really long distance. He is my best friend and I don't want to ruin it but I love him and I always have" I explained

"and…"Izzy replied to my story

"and what? "I asked hoping she would just hurry up and answer me so I could talk to Jace.

"I think you should go for it" Izzy continued "really?" I still wasn't sure

"yeah, I can tell by your voice that you really do love him and that kind of love only comes around once in a lifetime."

That's all I needed to hear I had made up my mind.

**So clary made up her mind, I wonder what will come next?**

**-Emma**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Jace)

**My pet peeve is writers who don't update all the time, so I have decided to be an author who updates as often as possible for impatient readers. I will also try to write and publish story's fast. The only reason my story had no updates today was because I was at my mom's house and forgot my laptop so I am sooo sorry. And I know how everyone feels about author's notes so here we go**

As I walked by Izzy room all I heard was squealing, god girls can be annoying.

I was headed to my room for an afternoon nap because clary not answering me had become very depressing. But instead of sleeping right away I decided it could be a good idea to listen in on Izzy and her new friends' high school drama.

"iz just let my continue" she yelled, this must have been izzys new friend talking, and although I couldn't quite place it I knew that I had heard this voice before

**a.n. Jace cant place clarys voice because it is not inside his head otherwise he would have been able to figure out it was her***

she continued by saying "I have known him my whole life and this morning he asked me out the only problem is it is long distance, really long distance. He is my best friend and I don't want to ruin it but I love him and I always have"

it was bugging me how familiar this voice was and how I was unable to place it.

I was so frustrated and Izzys door was ajar, so I poked my head in not far enough for anyone to notice.

What I saw was a strange sight. Izzy sitting on her bed facing the door and a head of red curls facing Izzy.

Right as I almost got a good look at the mysterious red heads face, the floor creaked.

Izzys head flipped in my direction faster then I thought humanly possible and yelled at me to leave.

with this I decided izzys high school drama wasn't worth my time, and I headed off to bed.

…

I was awoken from an afternoon nap by clary's voice echoing in my head. 'yes' over and over, she must have known I was asleep.

That's when I realised what she was saying. She was saying yes to being my girlfriend.

'oh my god' I started freaking out

I heard her laughter in my head, whoever she was with must have been confused as hell because I could hear the grin on her face

'I love you Jace, I always have and I always will'

'I love you too clary I just don't know how we are going to make this work 'I replied

she responded by saying 'we could tell each other where we live to start, we could Skype and text, wait no talking is better then texting' she seemed unsure of her ideas

'I think that is a great Idea clary…I live in… wait for it….New York' clarys side of the conversation went dead

before I knew it her panicky voice was on the other side again

'Jace why the hell are you always up so early then, you gotta learn to sleep in' she was laughing now and I was extremely confused

'what are you talking about' I replied

'I live in New York too you idiot'

that's when I started to panic. I could finally meet the girl of my dreams, and she seemed to be thinking the same thing because the next thing I heard was

'when and where'

we decided to meet at takis tomorrow at noon because I was sure as hell not wasting any more time.

**So there it is, they finally know they live close to each other, what will happen next**

**I have had requests to lengthen my chapters, and believe me I will but unfortunately I have already written up to chapter 6. So you will just have to wait until then **

**One last time I am so sorry for not updating**

**-Emma**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I got a comment about my spelling and grammar, that's what I mean when I say I am a bad writer! But I promise I try my best.**

**Also if you didn't notice, last night I posted 2 chapters , one of them being an author's note.**

I was still freaking out when Izzy invited me to sleep over. I texted my mom strait away knowing that Izzy lived closer to takis then I did.

We talked all night about boys and crushes and I told her that I was finally dating my one true love. Before I knew it Izzy was asleep but I didn't sleep at all that night because I was up ALL night talking to Jace.

'I can't wait to see you' he kept saying over and over

I would just reply with 'oh calm down' even though I was panicking inside

…..

When I woke up Izzy was already awake and dressed, I wonder what time I ended up going to bed? I pulled on some sweat pants and we headed downstairs for some breakfast.

I sat at her huge island in her huge kitchen, did I mention how big her house was. While Izzy prepared us breakfast. As we ate I wasn't paying much attention, I was just thinking about Jace and out date later today.

I wanted it to be perfect.

The next thing I knew Izzy 2nd and adopted brother as she had told me walked into the kitchen shirtless.

God why hadn't I bothered to put something nicer on, wait what am I saying I have a BOYFRIEND!

Speaking of boyfriend it's strange that he hadn't talked to me yet today, that's normally what I wake up to.

I decided that today I would send him a little wake up call

'hey,boyfriend' I whispered and then with out warning I yelled 'GET UP'

Izzys brother dropped what he was holding

I wasn't thinking too much of it at the time though, because my jace had already answered.

'Good morning, my beautiful, loud, amazing girlfriend' he cooed in my head

our conversation kept going on like this and I hoped it would for the whole morning.

The next thing I heard was a strange thing for Jace to say.

"where is the syrup"

why would Jace be looking for syrup? That's when I heard Izzy reply, and I realized it wasn't Jace speaking but Izzy's handsome brother.

From what I could see his hair was a bright colour of gold that reflected the sun and his back was very muscular as he was standing backwards at the fridge. When he turned around I couldn't help but notice how similar he looked compared to what Jace had told me about himself. Angled jaw, gold hair, and golden eyes.

He was like an angel. Izzy was just about to drag me out of the kitchen to get me dressed for my date, when I asked her to introduce us.

I was intrigued.

Izzy sighed and started her introductions.

"Clare, this is my arrogant duck fearing brother" in that moment I knew it was him.

He had told me once about the ducks who attached him when his cousin will visited, and how they have scared him ever since

She continued starting to say his name but I cut her off "Jace" I said to both him and Izzy .

"You two know each other?" Izzy asked

**Hey guys this is the end of the chapter! So I know I am moving along quickly but this is only part of my idea the other half will probably come later. I was really excited to write about both of my ideas so even though they should have been 2 stories' I decided to make it one. **

**Sorry for the cliffy**

**-Emma**


	7. Chapter 6

chapter 6

I walked into the kitchen fresh out of bed with just my boxers on. I wasn't paying attention too much except for the silence in my head that should have been clary, we had talked all night. Why wasn't she talking to me now. Maybe she was saving our talking for today for at takis?

And just as I had wished, there she was. Clarys voice in my head.

'good morning, boyfriend' she said quietly and when out of nowhere she screamed something I couldn't quite make out, Causing me to drop what I was holding.

"Izzy do you know where the syrup is?" I asked, Izzy had answered me but I was too entrances in her new redheaded friends spell.

She was gorgeous. Her emerald eyes sparkled where the sun hit them. Her hair was radiant like a fire. Her features were petit but VERY attractive, why had I not met this girl before.

Izzy was just about to drag her out when I heard a familiar voice, one I would have known anywhere, ask to be introduced.

As Izzy started her introductions all I could pay attention to was the beautiful girl my sister had befriended. What am I saying, I cant be a player not now. I have a girlfriend!

The next thing I knew I heard her voice again, except this time it was saying my name.

"Jace" OH MY GOD I was freaking out. This cant be happening

I had finally figured out where I knew her from.

"you two know each other?" Izzy said shocked

"yes" I replied to Izzy although she looked very confused

Clary, My clary, she was finally here, fate had brought us together. I mean not literally, literally it was Izzy who brought us together, but FATE.

Clary started walking towards me, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. As she neared me I heard her in my head

'is it really you? Why are you here? What are you doing? her questions where clouding mine own out.

Before clary, or Izzy, could do anything I was hugging clary so tight no one knew what to do. I couldn't control myself. I had just wanted her touch her smell for so long. Clary reached up still in my embrace and put her hands in my hair, god that felt so good, so right.

As I was bending down to kiss her Izzy interrupted us.

"is there some thing imp missing here?" she said still in shock

clary just turned to her and shook her head not wanting this moment to end

but Izzy was faster then both of us combined and was pulling clary up the stairs to her room again before either of us knew what was happening.

**So here it is, clace… they finally met, I had other ways I wanted this to happen but I was writing this one before I could change my mind.**

**-Emma**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hello lovelies **** so to make up for not posting a new chapter yesterday, and my authors note I have decided to write a LONG chapter. It will have multiple P.O.V.**

**I thought It would be ready later tonight but its ready now so you **_**MIGHT **_**get another one tonight **

**Hope you enjoy **

clary

Izzy shut her door and started yelling.

"what the hell was that! "I heard and then "I swear Clare if you are using me to get to my brother" followed by her yelling at me

There was a loud pounding on Izzy's bedroom door, but I barely noticed it. There was yelling coming from outside too.

And all of a sudden, the noise all stopped.

All I could hear was Jace…Jace in my head

'Clary? Was that you? What am I thinking I know it was you'

there was more pounding on the door and then it barged open.

Izzy had run over and was fighting Jace to get him out, but Alec was already there.

**AN: Alec knows about clary but he doesn't know that Jace can hear her in his head.**

As Alec restrained Izzy from beating Jace, Jace made his way towards where I was standing.

My head was spinning, and then the next thing I knew my lips where on his, and everything calmed down as our lips started to move in synch.

Unfortunately our little moment had to end premature. I heard a *cough * and then someone clear their throat.

We had been so engulfed in each other that I forgot Izzy and Alec had been standing in the doorway.

Alec had let go of Izzy by now but she was too in shock to say anything other then

"where you meeting Jace at takis?"

I just nodded, I didn't know what else to do.

Jace

Alec had finally let go of Izzy, but I was too busy kissing clary to notice.

Izzy had cleared her throat and I knew clary would be embarrassed.

I could see the blush creeping up her neck as I shot Izzy a look.

Clary was just standing there in shock. I wasn't sure if it was from meeting me or that AMAZING kiss.

Either way I wanted to get out of this situation as soon as possible.

I decided the best way to do that was to pull clary out of the room and head to takis.

And I did just that.

clary

Izzy had been texting me ever since we left the house, but I didn't care about that right now. All I cared about was my best friend and true love that was standing beside me HOLDING MY HAND.

I had never imagined that would ever happen.

Jace and I had sat down in a booth. We ordered and talked all night.

…..

**this is where I normally would have ended it but I promised you a longer chapter therefor I will continue**

still clary just later

After we had finished our lunch we walked around for a few hours.

By the time we were back at Jace's house it was getting dark so he invited me in for a movie

We picked a horror movie, but I think that was mostly because Jace knows I get scared easily.

The movie had barley reached 20 minutes in and I was already hiding my face in Jace's neck.

We were so close. I had never been this close to a boy before.

I was shocked when I felt someone placing warm kisses up my neck making his or her way to my mouth.

And just as I had expected it was my golden angel. When our lips met I could feel his tongue asking for permission to deepen the kiss.

I allowed and we were soon moving in synch.

All I wanted was to be closer to Jace, to feel the warmth I had wanted since I was a little girl.

My legs snaked around his back as he stood up carrying me to his room.

I don't think either of us knew what was happening because the next thing we knew our shirts were off and things were getting hot.

"clary, we need to stop" Jace was saying between kisses.

"if we go any further I don't know if I will be able to… stop myself" he continued

reluctantly I let go and lay down beside him, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Jace

clary was on me sooner than I could have expected.

Normally, with any other girl, I wouldn't have stopped us. But I couldn't do that to clary.

We told each other EVERYTHING and by everything I mean anything you could think of.

How could you not when you are literally in the other persons head ALL THE TIME.

Anyways, I knew this would have been her first time, and I couldn't do that to her before she was ready.

As soon as clary had released my hair I felt her snuggle up beside me and start to fall asleep.

It wasn't long before I could feel her breaths breathing rhythmically on my chest.

And before I knew it I could feel myself starting to drift off too.

My last thoughts were 'god clarys mom will kill me' and of how we fit to perfectly together.

**so here you go! I think this chapter is longer then the rest, and I really enjoyed writing it. I LOVE WRITING CLACE. So expect a lot more. I have plans for the future of this story. Including something on school Monday and some violence for those who requested it but not too much because I would much rather write clace**

**-Emma**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hey everyone…okay so don't be mad at me. The first reason that I haven't updated in awhile is technical difficulties with my computer. And please don't be angry with me. I had a huge fight with my dad about custody issues and he took away my laptop. So I am sorry for not updating and I will try to more often –Emma**

Clary

I woke up not knowing where I was.

I was looking around dazed when I felt something beside me stretch.

That's when I realized I wasn't alone.

I was in bed with Jace.

Panic had started to set in when I checked my phone. I had 15 missed calls from my mom. She was going to kill me. I mean she didn't even know Jace.

I could tell that Jace had also momentarily forgotten yesterday's events because the next thing I knew Jace was in my head.

'Hey clarry wake up' he sung to me, all I would do was laugh because I realized all these goodmorning talks I had gotten over the years he wasn't even out of bed.

Jace was shocked. I guess I forgot to laugh in my head and Jace heard it out loud.

Before I knew what was happening jaces mouth crashed on mine.

And at this very inconvenient moment Izzy decided to knock on the door

"Come on clary its Monday we have school, I know you are in there and Simon has been calling me all nigh looking for you your mom is scared shitless." She yelled through the closed door.

'Maybe if we pretend to be asleep she will go away' Jace said to me

But instead of listening I got up and opened the door.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;page break;;;;;;;;;;;

Izzy had chosen out my outfit today. It consisted of a pink oversized t-shirt with a gold statement necklace, and the worlds TIGHTEST dark wash skinny jeans.

It was all I could do to convince her to let me wear my keds.

I had already talked to my mom and Simon, who both thought I was sleeping over at Izzy. My mom was angry that I didn't let her know first and then made a big deal to get me to come home RIGHT away after school.

;;;;;;;;;;;page break;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I was in art class when Mrs. Stout, the drama teacher, came in to recruit new members to paint this years plays backdrops.

Automatically my hand shot up.

I knew that Izzy was going to be in that play! And they got to attend a special arts school for a month if they were doing it.

I finally had my chance to go to professional drawing classes.

;;;;;;;;;;page break;;;;;;;;;

At lunch I met up with Izzy and we headed to the drama room to set up.

That was when Mrs. Stout dropped the bomb. Only students who are acting as lead roles get to go to the arts school.

I was disappointed and asked if there was anything I could do to get in.

Mrs. Stout mentioned that I could try out for the part of the lead ,Izzy, best friend since we already has that connection.

I was set to audition tomorrow at lunch as I wad to get home strait away after school.

;;;;;;;;;;;;page break;;;;;;;;;;

the rest of the day went by fast. And I was home before I knew it.

As I took the last step to open my door I heard yelling coming from inside.

The next thing I knew a blond haired man left the apartment screaming and gave me a strange look I couldn't quite understand.

I asked my mom about it and she just brushed it off as nothing and grounded me for not telling her where I was.

With this I went to my room to rant to Jace about todays events, although Izzy had probably told him.

**so at this point clary still doesn't know what university Jace goes to. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update ASAP**

**-Emma **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jace

The day went by fairly quickly.

I had woken up in my bed, alone. I wished clary were here with me again

At lunch I was scheduled to go down to the high school to watch clary audition for the lead role in her school play.

All the leads had a chance to go to the Alicante institute of art for a month.

My college life had never really come up in Clary's conversations and mine.

I think that she thought I went to a basic college, but that was not the truth.

I was majoring in music… specifically piano…at the Alicante institute of art.

I was planning on surprising clary when she got in. Because I knew she would.

Now all I had to do was wait.

:::::::Page break::::::

It was 11:00 by the time I got to Clary's school. Although lunch hour didn't start till 12.

I decided that while I was waiting I would go to a tree to nap.

By the time I woke up I had 10 minutes to get to the auditorium.

When I arrived clary was just getting on stage and I could see her eyes looking for me.

'Jace where are you'

She was panicking

'Don't worry baby im right her in the third row' I said trying to calm her down.

Izzy had taken the seat beside me with her friend, who I assumed was Simon.

"Who are you?" the boy who I assumed was Simon asked

"Jace, clarys boyfriend" I couldn't get over how good it felt to call my self that

He was just sitting there wide eyed muttering things to himself that sounded like

"I'm her best friend, why wouldn't she tell me, clary has a boyfriend"

I thought it would be best to just pay attention to clary and not fight with Simon about who her real best friend is.

By the time I looked up at the stage, clary had already read her lines and Mrs. Stout was asking for a sample of her singing.

I could see the panic in her eyes.

My clary NEVER sang in front of anyone.

'Jace, what do I do?' I heard in my head

I answered her immediately 'don't worry, just look at me, you've sang to me in our heads more times than I can remember, you can do this'

With this I could see her eyes shut and she started to sing.

It started out quiet but I could see her confidence grow by the second.

She was so much better out loud than in my head.

Before I knew it clary was done and I was hypnotized by her voice.

I knew I shouldn't have but I ran right up onto the stage and spun her around.

I took clary back to our seats and we waited, holding hands, for the rest of the auditions to be over.

When they finished Mrs. Stout got on the stage and started calling names for roles.

The last name I heard was Clary Fairchild…there was only one part left.

You have the lead

; ;;;;;;;;Page break;;;;;;;;

The students from Alicante high where coming today and I still hadn't told clary that this was my school.

I watched as their bus drove up.

I watched each student come out until my eyes landed on one in particular.

She had fiery red hair and still hadn't seen me, as I was hiding behind a tree.

'Hey clary how's the new school? See anything you like' I said to her as I jumped out from behind the tree.

She gave out a little scream and then ran to hug me.

In my ear she whispered, "I only see you"

And I whispered back "surprise"

I could see clarys confused expression as I explained to her that I was majoring here in piano.

;;;;;;page break;;;;;;

I had walked clary and Izzy to he head office so they could get their schedules.

Then I took them to show them their rooms.

**An. The high school kids will he mixed into university classes (math, English, science) only they will be doing high school level worksheets**

When we arrived at the dormitory's we saw that clary and Izzy would be roommates.

I wasn't too disappointed though because I had a room all to myself where I could take my clary when we wanted 'time alone'

Don't get me wrong I don't want to pressure her into anything, I love her, but I am a teenage boy.

I said my goodbyes to Izzy and clary and headed off to y room to go to bed, as it was 11:00

Today had gone by fast; I had a feeling that tomorrow would be eventful. I don't know why but I could feel it.

**Hey so I tried to leave it on a cliffy but im not very good at that. I just wanted to let you know that I am camping and it is hard for me to upload these but I will as often as possible.**

**Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review**

**-Emma**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I just wanted to let you know that im really proud of this chapter**** I also have been trying to bring in elements from the book… I hope you enjoy**

Clary

It was my first official day at the institute and I was excited for all my classes.

I noticed when we walked in the door that the 1st floor was the girl's dorms and the 2nd the boys.

The 3rd floor was the commons area and the classrooms were in a whole other building.

My first class was English and I had it with Izzy.

Actually all my classes were with Izzy except for art, in its place she had drama.

I'm not sure how I got the lead over her? Maybe she just related better the co-stars personality.

When I left for class Izzy was still getting ready, but when I arrived in English I noticed 2 odd sights.

The first was that Izzy had beaten me to class, and the second was that I had class with Jace.

I forgot that we would be mixed in with the first year college students.

I chose the seat in between Izzy and Jace so I would talk to both of them during class.

The next two classes went by fast and it was finally art.

The teacher, Mrs. Fray, **AN-im pretty sure I said clarys last name was Fairchild earlier if not im sorry, **had red curly hair like mine.

I sat down in the only empty seat and settled in for the class.

When the Mrs. Fray was handing out the project sheets she tried to give me the easier of the two options.

But hey im here to challenge myself so I declined and took the same project as the rest of the class.

I had settled into my drawing when I heard a faint ringing coming from my phone.

I went to pick it up when I saw Mrs. Fray looking at me disapprovingly so instead I just sent it to voicemail.

She was now over my shoulder admiring my work and I heard a comment from her that I didn't think would come out of her mouth.

"Clary, that is the best interpretation of this project I have ever seen! From now on I will give you graduate work to test your skills. Keep up the good work"

With that I went back into the trance that was drawing.

….

It was finally lunch and I wouldn't wait to see Izzy and Jace.

When I arrived in the cafeteria Jace and Izzy looked extremely worried and Jace ran over to me.

"Where the heck have you been? "Jace almost screamed

"What do you mean I was in art" I replied

And whet Izzy said next threw me off "Simon has been calling me all afternoon looking for you, your mom is trying to get a hold of you and I think its important"

I looked down at my phone and sure enough I had several missed calls from my mom Izzy Jace and Simon.

"Im sorry guys I have to call her back ill be back in a second" I said as I walked away

I could hear the dial tome… one… two…"CLARY"

My moms voice yelled through the phone.

"What's going on mom?"

"Listen I have to tell you something important and you have to promise you wont get mad"

"Okay …" I was so confused

"You know how I never told you who your dad was?" she didn't wait for a reply

"That's because he has been in jail for the past 17 years, He killed someone clary, and now he has escaped."

I was starting to panic

"He was at the house the other day, you may have seen him leave, white hair and black eyes ring a bell?"

All I could do was make a muffled sown to acknowledge I was paying attention, I was too shocked.

"Clary I need you to stay at the institute and watch your back, he's coming back for me, call Luke tell him what's…"

The line went dead.

**Muahahaha**

**So I finally figured out how to leave it in a cliffy.**

**Your welcome **

**Read review fave comment pm whatever you want!**

**-Emma**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

***Before I start I just want to let the reviewer who commented "this would be a good story if it wasn't stolen" know that it is completely MINE**

**Yes the characters are Cassie Claire's and yes the whole double body parts is a REAL myth but I didn't steal it**

**I'm sorry if you have read a fan fiction with the same ideas but it DID NOT have the same events. I made this completely by myself and am trying to incorporate some of Cassie's ideas from her book**

**Anyways now that I'm done ranting lets get started **

**Jace**

I could tell clary was freaking out by the vibe I was getting.

When she walked into the room she still looked in shock.

After she explained to us what had happened I asked Izzy to call Luke and tell him too because she had met him once at clarys house.

After she called Luke, she filled in Simon.

Clary had been hyperventilating for 5 minutes now and I didn't know how to held so I just held my arms around her and said sweet nothings in her head until she calmed down resting her head on my shoulder.

It had been afew hours since the phone went dead.

The police were looking for clarys parents everywhere but they were no where to be found

All I wanted to do was stay with clary all night and comfort her but I knew that if clary was caught with me in her room she could be suspended.

But apparently Izzy wasn't thinking that way…

**Izzy pov (finally)**

Simon had come over to comfort clary but all she was doing was shaking, she told up she just wanted to be left alone so she headed over to our friend maias room at the end of the hall

Simon and I were worried about her but at the same time I couldn't get over the fact of how much I liked Simon.

And I could tell that Simon liked me by the way he was looking at me so I decided to go out on a limb and I walked over and sat beside him.

It hadn't been more then half and hour until Simon and I were passionately making out.

I decided that clary couldn't know.

And just ad bad luck works that was when she decided to walk back into the room.

Clary let out a shock of surprise and then shut off the lights obviously not wanting to see us.

She then swiftly grabbed Simon's wrist and pulled him into the hallway.

I thought she was angry and kicking him out but the next thing I knew I was locked in my room and the laughter on the other side of the door was LOUD.

'This is not going to end well for you Simon Lewis' I thought in my head

**Simon's pov**

'This is not going to end well for you Simon Lewis' I heard in my head like I always have in strange situations.

Sometimes I even have the urge to talk back. But I would never tell anyone because they would think I was insane.

Clary and I were still holding Izzy in her room when she managed to open the door and get into the hallway.

We continued like this for afew hours with the lights turning on and off locking each other in various girls' dorms that were unoccupied.

Clary and Izzy were giggling like maniacs when they managed to lock me in the stairwell.

**Izzy pov**

We had just locked Simon in the stairwell and clary ran to turn out the lights, but they went out before she could get to the switch.

I just brushed it off as Simon getting to the switch in the stairwell first.

Clary seemed to have forgotten about today's terrors, at least for now.

The next thing I knew we ran from the door and clary pushed me into our room, Simon who had just broken out behind me

I could hear her locking the door with her key, but instead of unlocking the door manually I just jumped on Simon and continued our make out session from earlier.

Clary had been quiet for a while so I figured she was probably in maias room finally getting some sleep.

**Clary pov**

I had just entered maias room but she was nowhere to be seen.

I figured she had probably headed to her boyfriends room because we were too noisy, so I lay on the couch and tried to sleep.

Not more then 5 minutes later I heard a gunshot and the window shattered.

'JACE HELP SOMETHINGS WRONG' I yelled to him…

No response

**Izzy pov**

I heard a loud noise and ran to maias room but the door was locked and I couldn't get it open

**Jace pov**

'JACE HELP SOMETHINGS WRONG' I heard

I knew it was clary, and not just because she was in my head.

I ran down the stairs to the girl's dorm and saw Izzy crying against the door.

"clarys locked in there I don't know what to do there was a loud bang"

I guessed Simon had gone home or he would have found a way in there.

I ran around to maias back window and smashed it open jumping through.

Clary was lying on the floor and it looked as though something had hit her, maybe a rock.

I managed to get her up and talking so I carried her bridal style jumping out the window after letting Izzy in the room.

As we ran around to the front of the building, where the nurse was, we saw a tall blond haired black eyed man with a gun staring at clary as if he desired her.

The last thing I heard before clary collapsed was "dad?" coming from her mouth

**Ha-ha another cliffy, man am I getting good. So I don't really know if you will like this chapter, I based it off of a dream I had afew nights ago. Although I have NO IDEA what will happen next so I'm not sure when I will be able to update next. But im sure it will be soon**

**Emma**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Clary pov**

I woke up in the infirmity at the Alicante institute of art.

At first I was confused on why I was even here. And then I remembered that I had transferred here.

I felt something holding my hand and that's when I heard a voice.

It was calming inside and outside of my head.

I heard his angelic voice bringing me out of my slumber.

When I opened my eyes they landed on jaces gold ones.

But those weren't the only eyes I felt on me.

Nervous I looked over to the other side of the bed.

What I saw frightened me.

My father's black eyes holding the nurse, and probably Jace at gunpoint.

"Ah, clarissa finally awake now are we?" his deep voice questioned.

I was still confused but managed to get out a "what are you doing here"

That's when I remembered he had my mom.

"Where is she" "what have you done with her" I kept yelling different questions at him.

The only thing that stopped me was a strong pair of hands holding me back.

And a comforting voice in my head saying 'there are things you don't know, Claire bear. Give him a chance'

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" I screamed backing away from Jace.

I had heard al the story's of my father abusing my mother and killing a man

Jace's voice came next to explain

"Clary did I ever tell you why I look nothing like y siblings?" all I did was shake my head

He continued, "It happened many years ago. My father, Michael wayland was a kind man, that's what I've heard at least. When I was 8 years old he was murdered and I found him. Around that same time, his best friend valentine took me in. he took care of me, he was like a father. But one day he went missing and I never understood why until now. He left to because of your mother clary. She was threatening to turn him in for the abuse. And he didn't want me to go through that. That's when the lightwoods adopted me. And that's when I first met you."

**Okay so short chapter to hold you off till I can update next. I don't know how long it will be but I will try a.s.a.p.**

**Ask me questions in the comments and I will answer**

**Emma**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hey everyone, so I am going to be away for 3 days and then I will be back for 3 and away again for 3 weeks so I will update as much as possible but bare with me.**

**Jace**

The look on clarys face was mostly shock.

I kept trying to ask her what was wrong in her head, but I got no answers.

She wouldn't even look me in the eye and I had no idea what I had done wrong.

That's when I heard it 'why have you never told me this'

I was too scared to reply honestly.

I could tell this man, this father figure, had done something terribly wrong to clary, MY clary. And I wasn't about to let him do it again.

I simply replied with a 'you better have a good reason for this claire'

And before she could answer I jumped at valentine, wrestling the gun from his hands, the nurse still standing there in shock.

I had the gun on his head and I saw out of the corner of my eye the nurse calling 911

I loved this man at one point in my life… but I had to put that aside because I love and would do anything for clary.

I guess I was too in shock to think of it before, because I had thought I missed him, but he did try to shoot and kill my clary.

I looked back and clary was walking towards us.

"Where are Izzy and my mother?" she was yelling at him

His only answer was laughing and "together but you will never know where" with that valentine grabbed the gun from my hand and shot himself, not wanting to go back to prison.

I couldn't tell if I was sad, I could tell that I was in shock though. Clary was too. That's when she started talking to me again

"He was married to my mom, he abused her and when she got pregnant with me she ran away not wanting me to feel the abuse too"

She was still explaining but I could tell she didn't want to so I just walked up to her and hugged her.

Her talking stopped and was replaced with sobs of joy, fear, and sadness.

I just whispered in her ear how much I loved her.

We had both completely forgotten about the nurse, who had watched this whole thing happen, watching us silently from the corner.

**Okay so here is another chapter. I have no new ideas and am just writing as I go **** so if you have anything please let me know. Also sorry for short chapters it is just making my life a lot easier to write short ones, but I PROMISE that in the last week of august I will post a LONG chapter just for you guys**

**Love you-Emma**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Im back again, and leaving on Friday for two weeks**** but I am almost don so I will try and get there. Also I would just like to give a shout out to mollie. for being such a great friend and giving me ideas **** this chapter couldn't have been written without her**

Clary

I was still in jaces arms when I heard a loud noise coming from the door.

I realized it must have been locked but I brushed it off just wanting to stay in jaces embrace.

But unfortunately for me the nurse unlocked it and in ran Izzy…followed by…my mother.

Reluctantly I detached myself from Jace and ran over to her.

I was in her arms for less than 5 seconds when I realized I needed to figure out what had happened

**3 hours earlier Izzy pov**

Valentine had locked me up in a dark room that I assumed was a broom closet from what I could see looking around.

There were brooms, buckets, and a…Person?

I ran strait to the corner and shook her pale body awake.

She looked like an older clary. They were so similar it almost frightened me but then I realized it must have been her mother, Jocelyn.

We sat in the cupboard panicking for about 15 minutes before I did something I never thought I would.

'Hello' I said.

If anyone heard me they would think I was insane…I mean talking to a voice inside your head?

'Is anyone there? Listen I know this might sound crazy but my name is Isabelle, Izzy for short. And if you are a real person I could really use your help.'

What I heard next shocked me. 'Izzy? It's me Simon. How on earth did you get in my head.'

I was shocked, I had no idea what was happening but right now I had to get clary and Jace help.

'Simon it doesn't matter how we are talking. All I know is that I am locked in a broom closet with clarys mom and clary is in trouble. You need to find us si' I pleaded

'On my way I heard'

After an hour Simon had found the right closet and opened it.

I let myself fall into his arms before sending him off for police with Jocelyn by my side running to the infirmary.

'We will talk about this later' I added before we got to the door

**Clary pov**

That when we knocked on this door Izzy explained. (AN she left out the part about talking to Simon)

It was all coming together.

That's when I hear Izzy make a quick noise and looked in the general direction of her eye line.

She was staring at my father on the floor.

I quickly explained what had happened and we left the room to go wait for Simon and the police.

About 10 minutes later we were sitting on the steps of the school when Simon and the police arrived.

The police went strait inside and Simon pulled me aside.

"Clary your going to think im crazy but I need to talk to you about something" he said

What could be weirder than having the power to talk to the boy you love inside my head? So I agreed and he continued

"So Izzy hasn't told you the whole story, when she was in the closet I only found her because she talked to me"

"What do you mean?" I questioned? It couldn't be? Could it?

But I wouldn't find out because the police came out of the building soon after

"We are looking for a Jonathan Christopher they yelled"

"Over here" I heard him say

"You are under arrest for the murder of valentine Morgenstern," the cops said

I couldn't make a single noise

***hahaha until next time readers.**

**I will update asap**

**Love emma***


	16. authors note

hey guys i just wanted to let you know that my laptop broke, but i fixed it now. unfortunately everything on it got deleted so i have to rewrite the next chapter, so sorry


	17. Chapter 15

okay so this is my authors note before i start. this is being written in the notes on my computer and i do not have spell check so i am apologizing in advance. also i don't remember exactly where i was going with this so i am just winging it to give you guys a new chapter

Jace POV

i had been in this cell for 3 hours before i talked to clary.

i couldn't think of the words to say even though she was constantly contacting me.

when i finally worked up the courage to talk to her i said 'hey clary, i don't know whats going to happen but just remember i will always love you and it will just go back how it was before'

i was crying now and by her voice when she responded i could tell she was too

'jace, i love you so much and i don't want it to go back to how it was before, i love getting to see your face and fig you and kiss you' she wailed

'i can't take this anymore clary' i cried at her 'i just want out'

'and i will get you out' was all she replied

CLARYS POV

I wasn't planning on giving the cops my story. i never know if i can trust them, but i do know that i need jace out of that prison, so i followed the detective into the back room.

i told him all about what had happened. How valentine raped my mother 17 years ago, how he abused her and when he finally got her again not long ago he kidnapped her. I told the detective about how he also kidnapped my best friend and jade was just defending me. I was in tears now.

when i was done leaving my statement i walked out of the station with simon, still working up the courage to ask him what he was talking about earlier.

we sat in my car for 15 minutes in silence before i said anything.

"simon what were you talking about earlier, how did you find izzy?"

"oh, well, this is going to be hard to believe, and i don't want you to think I'm crazy but…she kind of just talked to me"

this was getting frustrating

"no simon, I'm saying HOW did she talk to you" i almost yelled

"itwaslikawalktalkinmyhed" he said mumbling

"i can't understand you si" i replied

"i said, it was like a walkie talkie in my head. clary i don't know how this happened and i don't know how to explain it but she just talked to me"

i let out a huge sigh of relief and siomn looked at me confused.

"simon, i can do the same thing with jace" i told him and i also told him about the legend

"for example, jace just told me he is coming out of the station now." i said without realizing what it meant

jace was exiting the doors when it hit me… he was free

as he got in my car he explained to me how he was let out because it was self defence and what i said really changed the judges mind.

i knew now that valentine was out of my life forever and jace was in it forever.

…..

okay so there it was my new and shitty chapter. the next one will consist of lots of clace and a little drama ;) can't wait. i am also sorry for the short length

emma

also does anyone have any ideas for my pen name


	18. Chapter 16

hey guys, i don't even know how to apologize for this. i have been gone for too long and i feel so bad about it but i am back now and still writing in the notes on my computer so i apologize

thanks "Jace Loves Me" for helping me get inspired to write some more

chapter 16 (clary pov)

Jace has been out of jail for about a week now.

He helps me and Iz run lines for the play now and then, Thats what we were doing now.

"guys i think we should take a break" i heard izzy say quietly. i didn't notice until now but i was falling asleep just standing there.

i looked down at my watch and what i saw surprised me. it was almost 1 Am. time sure flew by fast.

when i looked up izzy had fallen asleep on the couch and from what i could tell jace and i were alone in the room. we hadn't been alone since before…. the accident

He started walking towards me and i knew what was coming next. before jace could make the first move i was already kissing him. I ran my fingers through his hair giving it little tugs as i went.

He didn't seem to not like being in charge and before i knew it he had me pinned up against the wall.

Jace threw his hands in my hair and started to devour my neck. i moaned.

Apperantly too loud though.

i heard someone cough behind us and when i looked over jaces shoulder, still tangled in him, i saw two black eyes staring back at me. Izzy.

"what the heck where you two doing" she yelled at us. she continued. "were you planning on doing the deed with me sleeping right here?"

my cheeks went red and before i could answer jace had his witty remark ready

"of course not, we were going to move to your room" he said with a smirk.

izzy just made a noise of disgust and ran out of the room.

'you know you look hot in those pyjamas' i heard in my head

'oh shut up, I'm tired' i replied making my way to jaces bed, as we were already practicing in his room.

he lay down behind me and we stayed like that all night.

….

okay so i know it was short and i am soooo sorry but what better way to get back into it than with a little clave. at least i kind of have a plan on where this is going? i will update asap, maybe tomorrow or tuesday? anyways i apologize again.

emma


End file.
